Jeffmads - Winter Nightmares
by MyWritingHell
Summary: James has a nightmare, one that really shakes him up. He can't sleep, so he turns to his best friend, Thomas Jefferson. ((This was supposed to be a cute oneshot but as always, I went overboard. Lots of angst and fluff. No smut btw, I'm asexual. Sidenote: This is set before Alex and Eliza met, so he's a single pringle. They're all single and v gay. : Oh, and Laurens is aLIVe))
1. Chapter 1

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Thomas stirred in his bed a bit at the pounding, and settled once it stopped.

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

He gave an extracted groan, rather annoyed at the sound and that it had resumed. Thomas rolled onto his side, placing a pillow over his face to drown out the noise.

 _THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP._

The rapid banging was enough to get Thomas flinging out of bed very dramatically. He sighed making his way towards the door basically sleep walking, before he swung it open. The sleepy man was ready to shoo away whoever was at his door so he could go back to his warm bed.

"Listen, I'm trying to-" Thomas stopped midsentence as he noticed the person knocking at his door in the middle of the night was his dear friend, James Madison. "Uh, James? What are you doing here?"

The moment the door opened and James saw Thomas, his face lit up. "Thomas!!" He quickly embraced his friend, tears streaming down his cheeks. Thomas hugged back as a breeze made its way through the front door, brushing in loose snow. It was then Thomas remembered the winds and nipping cold, and saw what the other was wearing. Or more like what he _wasn't_ wearing.

James was still in his evening wear, not even close to suitable for the current weather. His arms weren't covered, and his pants went down to his knees, where snowboots would normally cover up but his feet were bare. There James stood, almost frozen to death at the entrance of Thomas' home, looking like a lost dog.

"Jesus, Jemmy! Come in!" Thomas quickly ushered the other inside, closing the door behind him. "What, are you crazy!?" He questioned of James, who tried to speak but only shivered as a response. "Just-come here!" Jefferson carefully lead Madison to his couch, sitting him down and putting the blanket that was folded around him. "Wait here a second, okay?" Thomas rushed to his bedroom to fetch some extra clothing and blankets.

Once on James however, the shirt sleeves were too long, the pants went over his feet, and the hat was nearly covering the others eyes. The only thing that actually fit were the socks, which was good because as Thomas was putting them on he saw how discolored James' feet were. He made sure James was snug in all the blankets, feeling his cheeks every minute.

"A bit overkill?" James joked gesturing to the four blankets around him, as Thomas handed him a bowl of warm mac and cheese. Thomas scoffed a bit, placing another blanket. James opened his mouth to speak, but something in the window caught his eye.

"You see that?" James asked nervously perking up and scanning the outside world.

"Wha-no. James." Thomas shook his head. "What the fuck were you doing? You could have...jesus..." Thomas trailed off swallowing hard.

"I um...panicked." James answered shyly.

"About?"

"I had a nightmare...but it felt so real so I had to..." Both of them couldn't seem to finish sentences, because James let the statement die.

"What was it about?" Thomas asked gently, leaning forward to show he was listening.

"Unimportant.."

"No c'mon. What happened?" Thomas pushed, eyeing his friend. James sighed.

"It was about um...me dying-drowning!" He scooped mac and cheese into his mouth nervously.

"Madison, you couldn't lie to me in a _million_ years. I know you all too well. What's wrong?" Thomas looked to his friend with pleading eyes, ones that always broke James. He tore his eyes off Thomas, looking down into his bowl, messing with the macaroni. Both stayed quiet for a couple minutes, Thomas begging for an answer with his eyes, and James purposely avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry to of come here so late..." James apologized, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't of come here..." He should have known it was just a dream. He shouldn't be here.

"You're always welcome here, so don't apologize." Thomas stated placing a supporting hand on the other man's shoulder. "And you _are_ here, so please tell me. I want to help you..." Again, the silence loomed above the two.

"Thomas. I thought you... died..." James finally admitted, looking away with teary eyes. "I was worried you'd never know-" He stopped, out blinking tears as he looked away. Thomas froze for a moment, studying his friend with sorrow.

"Jemmy..." Thomas mumbled, quickly pulling James into a hug. He decided to set the second part aside and comfort James. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine a life without you." The two parted, smiling warmly. Thomas wiped the tears out of James' eyes, as his own eyes welled up. The sight of his friend was devastating.Thomas let his hand rest on the others cheek, and James leaned into the embracing hand. The tears were warm, Thomas noticed, and his face was soft. After a minute, James pulled away.

"I should go..." He mumbled shrugging the blankets off his shoulders, standing up. Thomas grabbed his arm however before James could take even one step.

"What aren't you telling me?" Thomas pleaded, his eyes shifting from each one of James' features across his face.

"Its nothing-"

"James." Thomas cut his friend off harshly, his eyes burning. "Please."

"I just...I can't..." James tugged a little at Thomas' grip, but it did no good. He tried again, but still Thomas wouldn't let him go. God, James felt so weak, so _vulnerable._ And those _eyes,_ those puppy like eyes that Thomas had whenever it was just the two of them. Is was almost crippling.

Unlike the other two times, when James pulled away a third time, Thomas pulled back. It was unexpected, so James stumbled awkwardly towards his friend. It was aggressive, but Thomas never got James to tell him _anything._ Most times he could let it go but this was serious, Thomas knew it.

"Thomas!" James protested once he got his bearings back. The two's faces were close - closer then they should be. The heat off James' face made it even more uncomfortable. Thomas squinted his eyes, staring into James', trying to read him.

"What are you hiding Madison?" Thomas muttered. James could see the tears on the others cheeks, and puddling in the corners of his chocolate brown eyes. The eyes...

"I think I'm in love." James responded, not looking away from Thomas, who loosened the grip on his arm and backed down a bit. James saw a spark of...something flash in the others eyes for a split second, before he blinked. It was like reopening new eyes, because the unpleasant spark was gone, and he looked playful.

"Well, well, _well_." Thomas started, smirking. "Mr. Madison is in love. I wonder who she is...someone who you wouldn't tell me about. Hmm." He clicked his tongue in thought.

"You dumbass." James muttered very quietly to himself, thinking he'd made it quite obvious but apparently not.

"Well are you going to leave me in suspense? Who is this girl you are so head over heals for?" Thomas pushed, still grinning at his friend. At first glance, James would guess Thomas wasn't at all jealous, which meant he wasn't interested. But that fire that burned at first, for that second, was engraved in his mind. That had to of meant something, right?

"Let it be, Tom." At this point, James wanted to leave. He wanted to go home and hide under his blankets. He'd said to much, he'd made himself susceptible; again. The last time he'd confessed, the rejection was brutal. So brutal he didn't ever want to like someone again. But it's not your choice who you fall for.

"C'mon you can't drop something like that on me just to leave me in the dark." Thomas whined, giving his best pouty face.

"Its complicated."

"I'm your best friend. Complicated is apart of the package."

"Thomas-"

"James." Thomas pushed, looking expectantly towards his friend.

 _"Thomas."_ James repeated, but a lot harsher. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Why? Is she married? Living across the seas? Somebody else is interested?" Thomas listed, seeming to get lost in all the possibilities. Suddenly, his face changed, as if he realized something. James' mind raced, hoping Thomas had the wrong realization.

"Unless of course-" The taller man started, standing up and taking small steps around the room. "She, isn't the correct term?" James swore his heart stopped, and his face lit on fire.

Thomas spun around on his heels, now facing his friend, who sat in a pool of anxiety on the couch.

"Does Mr. Madison, fancy another man?" Thomas said each word slowly, a grin coming to his already giddy face. James couldnt breathe-this was how he dies, wasn't it?

"N-No!" James defended, feeling his face burst into flames. He turned away, looking down at the bowl of noodles again. He tried to distract himself by noticing he hadn't eaten much. He'd taken only a couple small bites, and by now it was cold.

"Getting so defensive so quickly makes you seem suspicious." Thomas started, side glancing to his friend. "Also, your face is a very dead giveaway. Its-damn-I've never seen a man so flustered."

"It's just the cold!!" James argued, covering his red cheeks anyways.

"Uh huh. I see." Thomas teased, sitting back down next to James. "Its totally not this guy your crushing on."

"I don't have any crush! Especially not on another man!"

"I thought you said you did?" Thomas pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I said I was in _love_ Thomas. _Love._ Its different then some stupid crush. It started out as a little...feeling. A spark. But as I got to know him-uh her. Uh-" Thomas grinned. "-this person, I just...I fell. Thomas do you know what it's like to love somebody you can never have?" James' eyes were watering up again, as he looked sorrowfully to his friend. Thomas hesitated for a moment, as his expression changed immediately.

"Yeah. I do." Thomas also knew what it was like for that person to love somebody else; apparently.

"Wha-really?" Disappointment washed over James at that statement.

"Listen, I'm sorry for pushing you. I just-you know, it doesn't matter. I hope you tell this guy-"

" _Girl._ "

"-how you feel. And soon. Before they um, fall for somebody else." Thomas looked down at the ground with thoughtful, yet sad, eyes. "Anyways, I don't want you back out in the cold. Stay here for the night." He explained standing up. "My bed is in my office-"

"-more like in the damn hallway."

"-and just wake me if you need anything." Thomas gave his friend a pat on the back and a soft smile. "Goodnight James." He started to walk away, a sad look draining his face.

"Thomas, wait!" James cried out before his mind even processed it. Thomas stopped and glanced over his shoulder towards James, awaiting the reasoning to the call.

James suddenly froze. Shit. Shit shit shit _shit._ He had changed his mind. This was a bad idea. He thought back to when he first woke up in cold sweat from the nightmare earlier. He should have gone back to sleep like he always did...but...the images of Thomas' death were worse with each night. He wanted to be with Thomas, sleeping with him in his obnoxiously placed bed. He wanted to be there to protect Thomas-even if he was rather small and always sick.

"I have to tell you..."

"Tell me...?"

"Who it is-the person I'm in love with." James swallowed hard as his friend turned around to face him, a puzzled look to his tired face. There was no turning back now.

"I'm listening." Thomas walked closer, returning to the couch. God, he was so handsome with his hair un-groomed and his nighttime wear which consisted of a silky purple robe that dropped all the way to his knees, and black knee socks. Its was kinda dorky, but then again so was Thomas.

"It is a man-" James started, inhaling sharply. Was he really doing this? "I-I don't know how to say this..."

"It's Alexander, isn't it?" An angry look burned his Thomas' eyes.

"What-"

"I guess it makes sense. He kicks my ass at every Cabinet Meeting."

"Wha-Thomas-"

"He's apparently a really fun person to drink with."

"Tom-"

"I guess his hair is, adequate. It's got that..." Thomas made a face as tried to think of a positive word. When nothing came up, he just made hand gestures that confused James.

"No its not-"

"I mean it can't be his voice. Christ does he have an obnoxious voice." Thomas went on, ignoring James who was trying to stop him. "'My name is Alexander Hamilton.'" He mocked, changing the tone of his voice sound high pitched and annoying. "What a prick." He grumbled before realizing he went off track, coughing akwardly.

"Thomas!" James shouted, startling the other man who looked to him wide eyed. "Its not Alexander."

"Oh." Thomas chuckled, half realived, half embarrassed. "Is it Lafayette?"

"Oh my god, no Thomas." James sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he prepared himself. Thomas actually stayed quiet for a second, curious and yet terrifyed of what name would leave the lips of James Madison. "Its...you. Thomas. I'm in love with you." The silence of the room was thick, almost suffocating James. He'd fucked up, hadn't he? Thomas' face was emotionless, so James couldn't even get any kind of clue as to what was happening in the taller man's head. It was blank, his eyes didnt move-nothing moved! The world was at a standstill and James was the only one who could move. His heart was the only sound, and damn it was loud.

 _THUMPTHUMP. THUMPTHUMP. THUMPTHUMP. THUMPTHUMP._

His ears were ringing now, was it because of the silence? Or the heartbeat? How long was it going to last? Was he stuck? God, it felt that way. Thomas lifted his head to look at James' eyes. Movement, yes! It was at least something to make James snap back into reality. James opened his mouth, growing tired of the silence, but no words could come out. His mind was spinning.

"James..." Thomas started, but his voice cracked, breaking the sentence. James was ready for rejection-ready to be kicked out on his ass into a pile of snow. But instead, surprising him, a smile spread across Thomas' face. One James rarely saw; it was special. " _James!_ " Thomas repeated, wrapping his arms around the other with a swift motion. James stiffened for a beat, in an almost shock. He wasn't sure why he didn't hug back, he really wanted to. But he was so stunned, like a deer in the headlights. Thomas peeled away from the hug, keeping his hands on James' shoulders. The two stared at one another, their eyes locking. James looked horrified, sweat forming on his forehead. Meanwhile Thomas was lovestruck, his face glowing with delight; eyes never so bright. (Except for maybe when he bested Hamilton) What came next, made James ignite into flames. He honestly thought he was going to melt. Thomas gave the other set of eyes a loving look, inching his face closer; which made James redder. It wasn't long before Thomas closed the gap, attaching his lips to James'. Now, James has kissed people before, it wasn't a new thing. But he'd kissed only girls-girls he didn't really like. Or at least like as much as Thomas. He didn't kiss back until his mind processed what was happening; and that took a couple spells. James returned the kiss eventually, and couldn't place the feeling in his stomach.

The couch was small, but Thomas made it work. He put a lot of pressure into the kiss, until he handed the smaller man power to push him over, so James was on top of him. The kiss became less aggressive then it was at first, and more loving. Thomas placed his hands around the others hips, while James cupped his hands on Thomas' face.

They broke the kiss in need of air, and James let his head fall onto Thomas' chest with a light thud. There was a few moments of silence, the two breathing heavily.

"I lied about something." James mumbled into the others chest.

"Hm? And whats that?" Thomas quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm actually in love with Alexander." James giggled a bit, as Thomas shoved him off in a joking manner.

"Fuck you." Thomas huffed trying to sustain his chuckling. James on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

"C'mon! It was funny!" He protested as he tried to climb back on top of Thomas, who stubbornly folded his arms and curled his legs. James scoffed as he thought of something to say that would get him back on the couch. "Oookay, I guess I'm leaving then."

"No-Jemmy!" Thomas instantly held his hand out for James to take, which he did with a grin printed on his face. James wiggled his way back by Thomas, still smiling.

"Thought so." He joked, feeling the huff on the top of his head. He chuckled and tilted his chin up to place a soft kiss on Thomas' cheek. After cuddling up, getting comfortable and warm, the two soon feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_*EARLIER*_**

Snow crunched underfoot from a pair of feet sneaking about in the dark. They'd stop, then go, then stop, then go-continuing this pattern everytime another person threatened to be around.

"Alex!" A voice called in the dark, causing him to perk up. Alexander made his way towards the voice.

"John, where have you been? I've been wandering for like, 20 minutes!" Alex scolded as he approached John, hands on his hips.

"Sorry Al! I got mixed up on the meeting spot." John apologize rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. Alex just scoffed as he tangled their hands together.

"Again? Thats the third night." The immigrant somewhat whined, putting his head on John's shoulder.

"I know! I just have bad sense of direction..." John used his free hand to run it through his hair.

"Mm. I've noticed." Alex chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the cheek of his boyfriend.

It'd been a while of this-sneaking around after dark to meet up. The couple had fallen for one another almost the second they met. Well, Alex developed a crush that afternoon in the bar, when he was with Aaron Burr. John had burst through the door, and Alex was amused by the rather energetic man. He didn't fully think his crush was a crush until Lafayette and Mulligan came in, and he realized he felt something completely different for the freckled man.

John had been into guys for his entire life basically, but never acted on anything in fear of major rejection. Like, getting outcasted and killed for his sexuality kinda rejection. But he noticed Alex when he was cheering on Hercules, and he glanced over towards Burr to see the most breathtaking man, with sparkling eyes of wonder and amazement. Alex stunned John in the moment, and when Lafayette saw the helpless eyes, he grinned nudging John who flushed red and dismissed it. Either way, long story short, Alex kissed John when they were both drunk, and pretty much from there they started meeting every night to look at the stars and moon together.

"Al, we should go to the spot tonight!" John suggested, excitedly bouncing.

"Didn't we just go there last night?" Alex questioned, squinting his eyes.

"No no, we went three nights ago. Remember? You drank _alot,_ spilled booze all over yourself, then cursed Jefferson for it?" John argued, saying the last part with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Okay, let's go then." Alex gripped John's hand and started off towards their spot. It was just a little place in the forest, where the trees were cleared out. You could see the stars through a small opening, and when there was a full moon it shun right through the opening in the trees, shining directly on the clear spot. It was secluded, but so calming. Nobody would find them out there, because it was rather deep into the woods, so they could do whatever they wanted and nobody would be the wiser. It was John's favorite place to be with Alex.

As the the two walked along, Alex spotted James Madison out of the corner of his eye. He turned to view him fully, and noticed how poorly dressed for winter he was, and the distress he held on his face.

"John-is that Madison?" Alex questioned, ducking behind a bush.

"...yeah it is. What's he doing out so late-in the freezing cold?" Alex shrugged, and pulled his boyfriend along to follow where the other was going.

"I have no idea, but let's find out." Alex was a curious man, John was 99% sure the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' was invented because of Alex.

"Is that a good idea? What if he see's us?" John asked nervously looking around.

"Ah, he won't. He looks to scared and lost to notice us." Alex pointed out as he followed slowly and cautiously.

"Shouldn't we...help? What if he gets hurt?" John was concern driven for Madison.

"You're right, we probably should." Alex agreed, putting one hand by his mouth to emphasize the sound. Just before he shouted however, Alex noticed where James was heading.

"Wait is he going to-"

" _Jefferson's._ " Alex lowered his hand and watched curiously as the half-frozen man knocked shakily on the wooden door.

"Why is he visiting Thomas at this hour?" John whispered, squinting towards James.

"I dont know..." Alex admitted, observing as Thomas opened the door, and quickly guided him in. "We have to get a closer look."

"Wait what? Isn't _this_ close enough?" John protested, looking to his boyfriend with confusion.

"No, we have to see what they're up to." Alex explained as he crept closer to the house, getting a loud sigh from John.

"Alrighty then. We're going." John huffed, following close behind Alex. He was used to Alex doing this sort of thing-taking control and John having to follow blindly. The two approached the house slowly, slinking by the window and peaking in. They watched through the frosty window as Thomas wrapped James up in blankets.

"Get down!" Alex whispered suddenly and sharply, sending John face first into a pile of dusty snow. The immigrant snorted in laughter, covering his mouth as he looked to his boyfriend who pulled himself out of the pile, coughing snow off his face.

"Real mature Alexander." John muttered rolling his eyes.

"Awh, it's-" Unexpectedly, Alex hit the deck with a gasp. Now it was his turn to have a face full of snow. John giggled, placing a readied snowball-one he'd planned on throwing-gently on Alex's head. He lifted his face, annoyance heavy in his expression as he slowly whipped the frozen water off his cheeks.

"Alright so Karma's a bitch." He muttered, going into a crouching position. John was still laughing as he peaked into the window again.

"Did they see you?" He questioned; The chuckling had subsided for the time being.

"Thankfully, no." Alex explained, joining in on peaking through the window. "But Madison is suspicious."

Alex and John watched the indoor pair quietly, catching every detail.

"Is James... _ohmygod_ Alex, James is crying." John pointed out, furrowing his eyebrows sadly.

"Shit...What do you think...happened?" Alex asked, not taking his eyes off the two.

"Whoa, is Thomas caressing James' face?" John pressed his face harder against the window, trying to get a better view.

"You don't think..." Alex scoffed, shaking his head.

"Al, I think they might be..." Alex and John continued to watch, now intrigued by the situation unraveling in front of their very eyes.

"Waitwait, James is trying to leave."

"Thomas has quite the grip there."

"Whoa...thats um, kinda close."

"John, you think their going to kiss?"

"At this point, I sure hope so."

"John!"

" _Well._ "

"Hang on, Thomas let go."

"What did James say? Thomas looks...sad."

"Didn't know the ass was capable of feeling."

"Alexander, at least act like you care."

"But I don't-"

"Alexander."

"Fine! Fine! Sorry."

"Hang on, Thomas looks smug now." John pointed out.

"Oh yeah, wonder what their talking about."

"James looks pissed."

"You know, _I'd_ be pissed too if I had to be around Thomas 24/7." Alex sneered, receiving a loud sigh from John.

"Oh-oh damn. Thomas is sad again."

"Mm. Well when it's that time of the month you know how emotions-" John elbowed his boyfriend in the side harshly.

"Stop it." He commanded, threatening to do it again. The attention was turned back to Jefferson and Madison when they saw Thomas walk away.

"Oh shit."

"God, I wish we could hear what they were saying." John sighed, watching Thomas stop dead in his tracks, turning back to the red faced and flustered James. Alex and John stayed quiet, watching closely.

"Thomas seems...happy again?"

"Yeah, now their hugging-holy _shiiiiiiiiiiit_." Alex started laughing hysterically, looking with wide eyes to John whose mouth hung open.

"Did they..."

"Just _kiss!_ Yeah!" Alex chuckled out, covering his mouth as Thomas started to pull James on top of him. The two quickly left the window, their backs against the house.

"I...oh my god."

"You think we should have a double date?"

"Alex! No!"

"Why not? Maybe we should ask theeeem-now." Alex joked, standing up and pretending to head to the door. John chased after him and dragged his boyfriend away from the house.

"I can't believe...their...holy fuck." John mumbled when they were a good distance from Jefferson's house.

"Pretty cool huh? Maybe they spied on us when we first kissed."

"Al, this is serious. They could get in huge trouble! I know you don't like Thomas, but he could be killed for indecency. You don't want him dead, right?" John explained, his hands fidgeting.

"We practice 'indecency' as well. Why are they more important?" Alexander questioned, folding his arms.

"We know what we're doing-we know how to hide it."

"Not from Mulligans or Lafayette."

"Alex listen to me. They could be killed, _killed,_ Okay? Do you understand that?" John started pacing, his breathing increasing.

"John, calm down. Okay-There is a cabinet meeting tomorrow morning. I'll approach Jefferson, and talk to him. Does that make you feel better?" Alex gripped John's shoulders to stop the unnecessary pacing, and spoke with a calm tone.

"Okay, okay." John took a breath, and the anxiety subsided. "But what if he asks how you know? Or he denies it? Or-" The panic resumed in the freckled boy's eyes, causing him to breath abnormally.

"Laurens, I can promise you, I'll make it subtle. I'll tell him about us-"

 _"NO!"_ John cut off the sentence with a sharp cry. "He'll use it against you, then it'll be us on that noose!" Alex pulled John into hug, stroking his hair.

"Shh. Jefferson wouldn't stoop that low, you know that." Alex soothed. He knew John was quick to anxiety, and knew he'd need to calm him before it escalated. John liked it when Alex played with his hair, it was almost instantly calming.

"Okay...please just be careful?"

"I will. Now, lets go to our spot." Alexander led John into the forest, a light snow floating down softly as he placed a kiss just as gentle on John's lips.

 **QUICK NOTE:**

 _You guys are all so sweet. Omfg the comments I'm getting make me so happy ahhhhhhh I fanboy everytime a new review is left thank you all so so much! bless your kind souls :')_ _-Nathan_


	3. Chapter 3

**((Notes: THE BEGINNING IS SUPER CHEESY CUZ IM A SUCKER FOR THAT SHIT OKAY BYE))**

 _ ***NEXT MORNING***_

James coughed harshly, startling himself awake, his eyes blinking to life. He heard a light heart beat;

 _THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP._

It was soft, calming even. He felt the warmth next to him, the warmth that made his eyelids heavy, and feel...content. James was tried, and his mind was fuzzy, so where he was, he couldn't tell you. The heartbeat wasn't his, he knew that now. Somebody else was with him, their hand was tangled in his hair.

 _Shit._

The memories slammed James like a truck. They flooded in as though a dam had broken in his mind. He remembered coming to Thomas' home, oh god he had told him _everything._

 _Shit._

He started shifting around, and heard Thomas grunt, moving his hand through his hair upsettly. James stopped his shuffling, and snuggled into Thomas again, smiling warmly. He felt a hand run down the side of his face, stopping at his cheek. Curiously, he glanced up at Thomas, who was now awake (barely), looking at James with tired, yet happy, eyes. They seemd to twinkle, James noticed, and that made his heart warm up. That twinkle, that _happiness,_ was because of him.

How lucky James felt, how important, how _special._

"Hey." The smaller man mumbled out hoarsly; his throat was scratchy from all the coughing. Thomas didn't respond, but instead leaned down passionately kissing James. There was no need or aggression, just pure passion. It was soft, like the heartbeat. Calming. Their hands intertwined as the kiss lessened, both pulling away slightly to look at one another. However, Thomas' eyes were still closed, fluttering open after a moment of savoring the kiss.

"Hey." Thomas finally responded, smiling as James flipped over so he was laying facedown directly on top of Thomas. He then sneezed into Thomas' chest jarringly, causing the tall man to gasp in shock.

"Sorry..." James sniffled, laying his head down on the warm chest, that puffed in and out, relaxing him. Thomas placed a hand on James' forehead, pulling away quickly after feeling the heat.

"You're burning up." Thomas notified, concern driven. James only scoffed, mumbling into Thomas' shirt. "What?"

"When am I not?" The sick man replied, huffing at the thought. James seemed to be sick, _all the time._ It was a pain in the ass, but after dealing with it his whole life, James was kind of used to it. However, Thomas was _always_ concerned. Even before they confessed their neverending love for one another, Thomas was on James' case about resting. Practically every meeting, the two argued about it, Thomas demanding James go rest and James refusing. It usually ended when George Washington would scold them to shut up, continuing forward.

"It's because you _never_ take it easy." Thomas concluded, resting his arms on the others back.

"That's not fair. Alexander is non-fucking-stop and he's healthy as can be."

"Maybe physically, but not mentally. Have you not noticed he's about to fall asleep one moment and the next he's spewing hate to me with the adrenaline rush look to his eyes? Its horrifying."

"Fair point." James gave up arguing and collapsed his face into the crook of Thomas' neck. Thomas chuckled as he let his head lean against James', kissing the top of his head.

"Hey, you hungry? I can make some breakfast." Thomas offered upon hearing James' stomach growl demandingly.

"You don't have to make me breakfast..." James spoke in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I do, that's what a boyfriend does for his sick love, right?"

 _Boyfriend._ James loved that term. _Boyfriend._ He could say that all day. Thomas, his _boyfriend._

"I suppose so but-"

"Shh, I got it." Thomas hummed, rolling off the couch. "Just stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He carefully placed a blanket over James, who thanked him continuously.

The house was quiet, James' ears buzzed. He wasn't fond of the silent house, or Thomas leaving-even if it was just to the other room. However, something cut through the dead air, a rather pleasant sound.

 _"And if I lost everything. In my heart it means nothing. Cause I have you, boy I have you_."

Thomas was, singing? It was quiet, but James had good ears, he could hear it as clear as if it was next to him. He closed his eyes, humming the tune himself, a warm smile printed on his face. Thomas rarely sang, James could recall one other time he'd heard the voice, but that wasn't his actual singing; it was a joke song made up on the spot to make fun of Alexander. The voice he heard now, was majestic, beautiful. It was soft and _perfect._

The tune was harshly cut off however by a clattering sound and an _"Ah fuck!"_

"Thomas?" James questioned, sitting up quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yup." Came the strained response. "Just-don't come in here." Well, with that kind of phrase mixed with the current situation, James of course hoisted himself up, walking curiously towards the kitchen.

"Oh my god." James giggled out upon arriving at the scene, which contained of Thomas laying face down on the floor surrounded by milk.

"Don't laugh." Thomas warned, as he tried to stand up, but slipped once again. How could James not laugh?

"Here, I'll help you." James continued giggling as he leaned down to help Thomas to his feet.

Once the milk was all cleaned up, and James had made sure Thomas didn't break an ankle or something, the two sat back on the couch with some buttered toast.

"You know-" James started, swallowing what he had in his mouth. "You have a really nice voice." Thomas instantly started choking on the food, gagging and dramatically coughing it up. James watched appalled, taking another bite of toast, waiting for the scene to end.

"How did you hear me?" Thomas questioned once he got his bearings back. "I was really quiet!" His face was a dark red, James didn't realize that Thomas was stage shy; seeing as he wasn't shy about anything, really.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded rather pleasant."

"Madison, you think lying is going to get me to kiss you?"

"I'm not lying-but for the record, yes, I do believe lying to you will get me a kiss."

"Perhaps." Thomas teased, before placing a light kiss on James, who grinned. "C'mon, we've got to get ready for the meeting this morning." He hovered in front of James' lips, so close that the heat off his own lips projected onto the others.

"But-" Thomas stopped him, quickly pecking his lips again, and James huffed upsettly, wishing to rather spend the day making out then at some boring discussion where the over angered immigrant would aggressively push his beliefs on everybody.

"Fine." James agreed reluctantly as Thomas stepped away into his room to change, James sighing as headed towards the door. "Thomas, I'll meet you there, I've got to get dressed."

"Okay!"

Thomas strut flamboyantly into the meeting place, James on his heel like a shadow. Alex was already in his seat, and watched curiously as the couple walked in, wondering what would be different in their interactions-if anything. Thomas shot him a nasty glare, and Alex only reciprocated with a sigh. As Jefferson sat down, Alexander stood up, and made his way to where the other was seated.

"Jefferson." He began, his arms folding over his chest.

"God, Madison, I have this annoying headache that just comes and goes. It just came back and its _unbearable._ " Thomas sneered, placing a finger to his temple. Madison only scoffed.

"Sorry to hear that. Would you like my assistance in making it leave?" James questioned, shooting a side glance to Alex.

"Mm, I mean, that'd be great. If it'd only leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Thomas." Alex said harshly, staring down the Virginian. "I need to talk to you. It's of the utmost importance." He explained, not moving any muscle but his mouth. Thomas squinted curiously, interested in what Alex had to offer.

"Alright, you hooked me. What is it?" Thomas leaned back in his chair, eyeing Alex, awaiting an answer.

"We can't talk here." Alex looked around at all the people in the room, all chatting away about god knows what. Alex wouldn't risk them hearing it-hell no. He and Jefferson had to talk somewhere private, away from the listening ears.

"Hamilton, if you think I'm going to fall for this, you really _are_ the stupidest man alive." Jefferson scoffed, looking to James with a giggle.

"Wha-"

"You want me to follow you outside where you can lock me away somewhere, then you automatically win because I'm a no-show. Not happenin'" Jefferson put his feet up on the desk, shaking his head. "Hell no."

"No you _asshat_ , I actually have something very urgent." Alex huffed, rolling his eyes. "And that'd never work. What about James? Or anybody else who saw me and you walk out together, then just me return. They'd grow suspicious."

"Fair point."

"So you'll come?"

"I suppose so. James, you know what to say if somebody asks where I am?" Jefferson asked, pausing as he stood up.

"Yeah." James sighed. "You are trying to get through a crowd of your adoring fans." Thomas laughed in delight.

"Good. Lead away Hamilturd."

"Oh, wow. Reeeal clever. I think I might take that _well thought out_ insult to heart. I'm just-I'm so hurt." Alex sarcastically spat back, spinning on his heels swiftly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Thomas grinned, following behind the immigrant curiously. What was so important, and what had Alex all riled up?

"Thomas." Alex started, once they were away from the crowd. Alex had chosen a small broom closet, one of which Jefferson was a bit to tall to stand upright in.

"Alexander." Thomas said mockingly placing his hands on his hips.

"I can't...fuck. Okay listen to me. I know you're seeing somebody currently-" Thomas stiffened a bit. "And you need to be careful. Alright?"

"Is that a threat, Hamilton?" Thomas' face darkened, as he glared down the other man.

"What? No! Thomas, pretend for a moment I'm your... _friend_...and pretend that in this moment I care about you. You have to be careful." Alex explained it slowly, raising an eyebrow. Thomas lightened up a bit, coughing awkwardly.

"Well, I wish I knew what you were referring to-"

"Jefferson! I don't care if you admit it, I just need you to know these few things while your playing this dangerous game-a game I'm all to familiar with. Don't do anything in either persons house. Somebody could see you or come to your door, or anything. Also, don't show any romantic affection in public, at _all._ Don't stare at one another or secretly hold hands-nothing! If it gets out, the games over. And you'll lose." Alexander kept his eyes on the taller man, seriousness burning through the brown.

"Hamilton, why do you care? We're...sworn enemies."

"We disagree about...everything, but that doesn't mean I want to see you or James dead." Thomas froze a beat, swallowing hard.

"How'd you know it was James? Or a man at all?" Alex exhaled a long, exaggerated breath, ending with a click of the tongue.

"Laurens and I were, _out_ , when we saw James...then we might of spied of you a bit." Alex explained rubbing the back of his head. "But hey, example of why you never do anything romantic in your house."

"You spied on me?!-wait. Laurens? What were you two doing out-" Thomas stopped, relaxation flooding him. "You and John? Daaamn."

"Fine, yes! Please. Be safe or John will never forgive himself."

"And yourself?"

"I can't be the cause of such a cruel, painful, heartbreak. I'll keep it to myself, and we'll cover your asses."

"Then I guess we have no other choice then to keep your asses covered as well." Thomas held out a hand, which Alex shook.

"How about you meet John and I after hours, we'll show you the best places to practice your 'indecency.'" The two smiled, giving light nods before heading back to the conference room.

Thomas slid nonchalantly into his seat next to James, who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What was that all about?" He asked, looking over to Alex who was sorting through a stack of papers.

"He knows." Thomas responded plainly, glancing over to the other.

"Knows...about..."

"Yeah."

"Shit, Thomas, what does he want?"

"Mm? Oh no, he isn't against us-for once."

"Then why did he talk to you?"

"James, we, are going on a double date tonight." Thomas grinned, leaning back in his chair as James squinted his at the taller man, leaning back slowly.

 **((Authors Notes: Damn okay uhhh sorry for that long of a wait for an update! I kept telling myself that I was gonna post a new chapter after I got home from school, and then got home and was like, "oh I can post it this weekend!" and never fucking did. I'm really sorry, but the story is finished! I'm gonna post the last chapters right away, so once you read this the rest of the story should be up! :) (if not then it's still processing but it's on it's way!) I love you all so much, thank you for the reviews and reads and favorites it means so much!))**


	4. Chapter 4 - FINAL

**((Authors Note: This chapter is stupid, a fair warning. I suck at endings.))**

"Oh _god_ , where are they?" John whimpered, pacing through the snow. "They're gonna turn us in Al, we're dead."

"John, it's okay. I doubt that's the reasoning. Just give them a few more minutes. The sun barely went down anyways." Alex explained, removing his scarf and wrapping it around John's neck.

"Are you sure because-" John was interrupted by scolding voice in the distance.

"Thomas! _Thomas!_ Where the hell are we going?! And stop walking so fast! You know my legs are short!" Suddenly, Thomas emerged from the darkness dramatically, grinning widely.

"Here we are James." Thomas announced, adjusting his overcoat. When James didn't respond he glanced behind him cautiously. "James?" The shorter man did soon appear, walking under a tree branch as it gave away and the snow piled on top plopped down onto James' head. He sighed heavily, brushing it off aggressively.

"Jefferson, Madison." Laurens greeted, suffocating his laughter and holding out a hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"So this is your little boyfriend, Alex?"

"Taller then yours."

"Perhaps, but less fit."

"Freckles!" Alex pointed to John's cheeks.

"Travel size!" Thomas scooped up the already disoriented James bridal style. James and John made eye contact, both having the same annoyed, but flattered, look.

"Alright, now with that out of the way," John started, lightly pushing Alex back away from Jefferson. "Lets go."

"Go?" James questioned, still in Thomas' arms. "Go where?"

"We'll show you a spot, far enough away that you'll be free from prying eyes." Alex explained, smiling at the thought of the place.

"It's really nice." John added.

"You're lucky Laurens is willing to share-I think he likes this spot more then me." Alex joked grabbing John's hand as they started towards the frosted trees that made up a snowy forest. Thomas began to follow, still carrying Madison, who gave a little protest but gave up when overpowered.

Like promised, the spot was beautiful and secluded. It was small, but big enough for two people who wanted to get close.

"Wow, this place _is_ pretty nice." James noted as he look up at the night sky, the stars reflecting in his dark eyes. Thomas smiled warmly at the sight of his boyfriend in awe at the sky.

"So, this is the place." Alex announced awkwardly, his breath coming out as a frosty mist.

"Well, how will we know when its, safe to come here?" Thomas questioned, still looking around at the trees.

"Well, its safe all the time. Its really deep in the woods so-"

"I mean," Thomas adverted his attention to Alex now. "-I don't want to... interrupt, anything." Alex turned red, silently understanding.

"Thomas, _nothing_ happens out here." John insisted, the hint going over his head.

"Shh, John just. Shh." Alex hushed, covering his boyfriend's mouth.

"How about we rotate nights?" James suggested, finally standing after _lots_ of squirming.

"Good idea. John and I get nights when the skies are dark." Alex suggested, getting a glare from Thomas. "You two can have all the other nights."

"Hamilton you think you're _sooo_ funny, don't you?"

"I think I'm fucking hilarious."

"Anyways," John interrupted, taking a step forward to stop the situation from escalating. "We'll just start the system tomorrow night. James and Thomas can have it, then we'll just start switching off from there." He suggested, looking to the other three for approval, who all nodded in agreement. Alex then smiled, ruffling through a bag he'd brought.

"Only one question. Why?" Thomas asked, folding his arms as Hamilton pulled out a bottle of alcohol, pouring four drinks. "Why are you helping us. You kinda, hate me?"

"I don't know." Alex began with a shrug, handing out drinks to John and James. "I figured that you and James would need a secure place. Correct, I do hate you, but lets just say I'm doing this in the name of indecency." Alex grinned as handed a drink to Thomas.

"This is poisened, isn't it?"

"Yup. Cheers!" Alexander took a swig of his drink, as John giggled taking a drink as well. James took a glance to Thomas, before shrugging and downing his drink in one gulp.

"Holy shit, Madison!" John cheered, chuckling happily.

"You were right Thomas." James hiccuped whipping his mouth. "Alexander is fun to drink with!"

"Awh, you said that I was fun to drink with?" Thomas only rolled his eyes and took a sip of the drink. The other three chuckled, clinking their glasses on Thomas'. He scoffed as the four drinks splashed on him, but lightheartily.

"To indecency!" Alex acclaimed, raising his glass into the starry night sky.

"To indecency!" They all repeated, joining Hamilton in the glass raise. It wasn't too long before they all had downed at least 3 drinks each.

The four parted ways after a while, heading back to their homes for the night. Thomas had thanked the two, surprisingly sincerely. (Alexander was guessing James made him.) Overall, a good night.

The plan they'd thought up had worked for about a month, before James had informed Alex that they'd found their own spot. Where that was, remained unknown. But John was rather enthralled to have him and Alex's spot for only them again. He was certain that wherever James and Thomas had found wasn't nearly as amazing as his.

You'd also think the agreement between Hamilton and Jefferson would result in less... _brutal_ debates, but unfortunately for Washington, it didn't. They were just as mean, just as merciless, to one another.

However, Madison and Laurens became closer, both victims of the aggressive _'who has the better boyfriend'_ competition; consisting of Alexander and Thomas screaming what made their boyfriend amazing and the flaws of the other. Neither James nor John liked when these fights broke out, so usually they'd sit next to each other and laugh at the ridiculous argument points.

As for keeping their relationships a secret, well. They failed.

George Washington had suspected Jefferson and Madison from even before they'd became a couple. James was always with Thomas, no matter where they went. Thomas had to speak with George, James was there. Thomas had to stay in the office late, James stayed to. It was rather obvious.

As for Alex and John, they were a bit more discrete. George may have never found out, if Alex hadn't accidentally dropped a letter from John after a discussion with Washington. George couldn't care less, if he was being honest, but he also had to admit messing with the two was fun. Hinting at it, watching their faces light up red. It made their constant bickering almost worth it.

Almost.

 **((Final Author Notes: Liiiike I said this chapter is kinda stupid and cheesy, but oh well it was fun to write and hopefully you guys enjoyed reading! Again, thank you for reading, and I am so thankful for everybody who commented because it means so much to me! I'll be posting a new story soon, a Hamilton Coffee Shop AU which will consist of Lams, Jeffmads, and also Mullette! :) So stick around for that. But that concludes my Jeffmads (and Lams) story, really hope you liked it! -Nathan))**


End file.
